


My Sweet Sugar Skulls

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Idiots in Love, Mobfell Sans - Freeform, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), and pizza, gotta love pizza, happy halloween everybody, movie marathons, the guys are goofballs and we love them for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: You have been lonely while stuck in self isolation.  What makes it suck even more is that you are going to miss the Halloween party.  You won't get the chance to wear the costume you worked so hard on.Luckily your skeleton boyfriends know how to make you feel better.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	My Sweet Sugar Skulls

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something on Tumblr. I can't remember what exactly it was. Something about a Sans cocktail with MobFell, Fell and Horror? xD

You were going insane. You were so bored and stuck for something to do that you had done all of your chores, tidied your room (which you never did), and had tried baking some cupcakes.

You'd tried making the cake mixture black and the buttercream bright orange to fit with Halloween. Unfortunately for you, your attempts were less than successful. You hadn't added enough gel food colouring to start with. Your cupcakes had come out of the oven a sort of muted grey colour. The buttercream on the other hand was so bright that it actually hurt your eyes to look at for too long. So much for a Halloween theme. At least they tasted good.

Yes, being stuck in isolation was not good for you at all. The world had gone absolutely insane once the Corona Virus pandemic started. Everyone had panicked and for good reason. So many people had died and so many more were terribly ill. The only good news was that the monsters weren't affected by it. They had helped so much. They'd helped out in the hospitals, volunteered to get groceries for those stuck in their houses and were even able to go into the care homes and keep the elderly company. Something that had been desperately needed.

Eventually the country had started to go back to normal, but with new rules and guidelines. Masks to be worn, only a few customers in stores, having to stay two metres away from others. All in the name of keeping everyone safe. There was even an app to help keep track of everyone. It had a list of the symptoms of the virus and selecting the ones you had would ensure that anyone you had come into contact with would be contacted and told to self-isolate.

Which is what you were doing right now.

You didn't have the virus. At least, you hoped that you didn't. You didn't want to develop the symptoms, but if it happened then you would be spending even longer locked away inside your house. Obviously, that would be horrible and you were so glad that you hadn't developed any symptoms so far.

It didn't change the fact that you were going insane with boredom.

The worst part about this was that you were going to miss Toriel's Halloween party. There wouldn't be a lot of people there. Just your monster friends and Frisk of course. But even though the monsters wouldn't be affected by you being there, there was still a chance that Frisk would be. You could just be a carrier for the virus and if you passed it on to Frisk and they got extremely sick with it, you would never be able to forgive yourself. Better safe than sorry.

You were still disappointed that you wouldn't be able to wear your costume. You had worked so hard on it too! Nearly a whole month of pure hard work, and you wouldn't even be able to wear it.

Okay, so maybe you were a little upset and bitter. It was probably childish of you to feel like that, but you couldn't help it. So now you were lying on the couch in your fluffiest pajamas, Halloween decorations scattered around the living room in a half-hearted attempt at bringing you some cheer, scented candle flickering away as you stuffed your face with cupcakes and half payed attention to the soap that was playing on your TV. Various candy wrappers and empty bags of potato chips and ice cream tubs lay on your coffee table. It wasn't like you really had a reason to clean up. What a depressing thought.

At some point you must've dozed off. When you woke, it was to a loud banging on the door. You were still a little dozy, hair a mess and sticking up and cushion covered in drool. You were wiping the drool from your face and wiping the sleep from your eyes when you felt the familiar crackle of magic.

Before you could even attempt to straighten yourself out or make the living room look halfway presentable, all three of your boyfriends had appeared right in front of you. They all looked slightly panicked. Damn, how long had they been banging on the door to get that worried? When they saw that you were alright, all three immediately relaxed. Red turned to Brick, scowling as he gestured towards you.

"ya see? i told ya she was okay!"

Brick rolled his eyelights, snarling back at his double.

"shut up ya fucker. you were just as worried as i was!"

You rolled your eyes, completely unimpressed. This wasn't the first time that both Red and Brick had butted heads. All of your boyfriends had come from pretty rough universes. Red and Brick had both been in a "kill or be killed" kind of place, with Brick and his brother forming a gang once they got to the surface. You didn't exactly agree with what he did, but you couldn't complain when he scared off those guys who had been following you home one time. You didn't have any idea what he did in the gang or what they dabbled in and you had expressed no interest. Yeah, that kind of knowledge would get you hurt and you liked your kneecaps in one piece, thank you very much.

Although Red had come from a similar place, he decided to do something productive once he got to the surface. He worked in a garage, fixing vehicles and tinkering with engines. You never had any idea what he was talking about when he tried to tell you about it, but you know that he appreciated you listening to him anyway.

And then there was Axe. Oh, sweet Axe. His universe had been starving, so he always had an appetite. If you were going on a date with him, you could guarantee that there would be food involved. Your poor boyfriend had been struggling to find a job. He wasn't as outspoken as Red and he definitely didn't want anything to do with Brick's gang (although he had offered at some point). He had tried to go for countless jobs that you had been so sure he would be perfect for, only to fall at the final hurdle. The interviews never seemed to go well. No matter how hard he tried, all of his interviewers seemed to be scared of him. Okay, you could sort of understand that the crack in his skull might put people off. But if someone gave him the chance they would be able to see the real him!

It seemed to be a problem with all of your boyfriends. Every other human seemed to be scared of them just because of what they look like. You knew better though. You knew that behind the intimidating facade, they were all just big softies. They were your big cuddly teddy bears and no one could convince you otherwise.

Bringing yourself back to the matter at hand, you couldn't help but stifle your laughter at the boys. Red was wearing his normal black jacket and shorts and Brick was wearing his suit. Nothing different there. Except for the headband with a pair of fake dragon horns attached to each of their skulls. It gave them the appearance of a pair of demons. Two very attractive demons. Axe on the other hand was wearing your favourite costume by far. A Toothless onesie. Complete with the tail.

You couldn't help but giggle as you walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His red eyelight turned into a heart as he purred. So cute.

"hey! where's mine?!"

You were pulled backwards by the top into waiting bony arms and you laughed when Brick nuzzled into you, trailing gentle kisses up your neck.

"mmm. missed you. how you been holdin' up, angel?" he asked.

You groaned at being reminded of being stuck inside and gestured around you. The boys finally got a good look at your living room and all three burst out laughing. Axe was wiping the tears from his sockets and Red had pretty much fallen to the floor, wheezing as he held onto his belly. Brick was stifling his laughter by burying his skull into your shoulder, but you could feel him shaking as he tried desperately to repress his chuckles.

"It's not funny!" you pouted, sticking out your bottom lip.

This just made your skeletal boyfriends laugh more. Red finally picked himself up, pulling you out of Brick's arms and drawing you into a hug. His fingers found your chin and tilted your head up so you could look him in the eyelights. With fuzzy eyelights giving a gentle glow he leaned in, nuzzling his nasal cavity against your nose (a cute little habit he'd picked up) before placing a quick kiss on your lips. He raised a brow bone.

"how much ice cream have you been eating, sweetheart?"

You immediately blushed, opting to remain silent. They couldn't judge you if you didn't say anything, right? Your beloved skeletons were a little smarter than that however and their sights instantly zoned in on not one or even two, but FIVE tubs of ice cream littering the once pristine carpet of your living room. There was a momentary silence and then Axe whistled. He was always impressed when you ate lots of food and it appeared that now would be no different. In fact, he was downright blushing. He turned back to you, grinning.

"is all this just from this last week?"

You rubbed your arm, a little embarrassed. It shamed you to admit, but because of how stir crazy you'd been going while in quarantine, you found that one of the only ways to ease your boredom was by eating. Netflix and video games helped as well. But when watching something on Netflix, you need something to help get you into the movie mood. What better way to do that than with junk food?

Okay, so maybe you had ordered a little too much pizza. And waffles, pancakes and milkshakes from the diner that had just opened up down the road that was also delivering. You couldn't help that they were delicious! But of course, with all of the extra food you had been eating, you were sort of nervous about weighing yourself. The stars only knew how many pounds you had put on during the last few days.

"Actually, this is all just from today..."

Axe's eyelight turned back into a heart as he stared at you.

"i have never been so turned on, cupcake."

Brick rolled his eyelights and he guided you to the stairs and gave you a gentle push, Red snickering in the background.

"go and get dolled up, angel. get your costume on."

Your more serious boyfriend deliberately ignored the other two who had started throwing empty soda cans and the empty take out boxes at each other, giggling and cackling whenever they hit the other like the big kids that they were. You giggled at their antics before looking back at Brick, who was trying very hard to keep a straight face when he could feel bits of garbage hitting his back when the other two decided to team up against him.

You folded your arms, smirking up at the skeleton who looked like he had finally lost it when he finally whirled around, expression like thunder as he roared at the other two.

"will you two knock it off already?!"

Red and Axe burst out laughing and decided to grant him mercy. When he was sure that they weren't going to start having another garbage fight, Brick turned back to you.

"Sweetie, you know I can't go to the party. I have to stay inside."

Brick scoffed.

"pfft. i know that, angel! and it sucks that you can't come to the party. it's unfair as hell. but, i get it. you humans gotta be careful. you get sick so easily, it's freaky. anyway, everyone thought it was unfair that you'd be spending halloween on your own while everyone else is at a party. so, we decided to skip the official one that toriel was having and bring the party to you. so get your costume on, already!"

You felt your soul clench with the affection you felt for these three wonderful monsters. What an amazingly sweet thing of them to do. They could be at Toriel's party, having fun with all their friends and their family members. But they didn't want you to be alone so they came back to spend time with you. They didn't want you to miss out. You almost wanted to cry from such a sweet gesture.

You made your way up the stairs, breaking down into laughter as you heard Brick yelling at the other two once more. There was no real anger behind it, there never was. It was just the way the three worked. Entering your room, you closed the door behind you and took a deep breath as your gaze settled on the costume that was hanging up on the door of your wardrobe. You smiled before glancing at yourself in the mirror.

Good grief. Is that what you looked like right now? You looked like you had been dragged through a hedge backwards! Urgh. How did the guys even stand to be near you when you looked like this? No. No! You'd been down this road before. You weren't going to do that again. No more self-loathing! You were beautiful!

At least, you would be once you had actually freshened up got your shit together. With this in mind, you stepped into your bathroom and hopped into the shower so that you could begin getting ready.

* * *

Luckily Brick was able to get both Axe and Red to start cleaning up the garbage properly while you were getting ready. Once the living room was clean once more, they got to work properly. Black and orange streamers were put up, fake cobwebs covered the coffee table. The mantelpiece had Halloween themed scented candles, with Booberry being the first one to be lit. A cute little plastic ghost and black glittery pumpkin had been placed on either side of the TV, flashing different colours. A cute little bat plushie had been placed on the couch and watched the skeletons continue with their work, a whimsical smile on its little face.

Axe was in the middle of making sure that everything was set up on the table. There was a big bowl of popcorn, various chocolate bars, gummy worms, cookies, all sorts of Halloween themed pastries from Muffet's bakery, Halloween candy and so many bags of potato chips and sodas. In fact, there was so much packed onto the table now that the fake cobwebs could hardly even be seen anymore.

Axe couldn't help but feel like he'd done a job well done. And then there was the pizzas that were on the way as well. There wasn't room for them right now, but once they'd eaten some of the treats there would be plenty of room. He felt his soul purring at the sight of so much food. Being sucked into this universe was the best thing that ever happened to him. Not only because of the abundance of food. But thanks to being pulled here, he got to meet you. His beloved mate.

Ah hell, he was getting sappy again.

"will ya hold your end higher already?" Brick barked.

"hey! it ain't my fault your fuckin' taller than me! fuckin' unfair as shit!" Red snapped back, reaching up to pin his end of the banner in place and make it look as straight as possible.

"pfft. if ya ask me, ya need to grow a few inches! or you should start wearing angel's heels. i'd go with the second option. it's quicker and funny as hell." The mobster skeleton quipped.

Red growled back at him. Brick stared back at him, skull practically splitting in a shit-eating grin. The sound of a throat clearing stopped them in their tracks, causing all three skeletons to turn towards the noise. Their jaws dropped open at the sight.

You were wearing a lavender A-line princess dress. The beaded corset glimmered in the light and the chiffon and lace of the skirt looked so delicate that it almost seemed like you were wearing mist. Like you were a fairy princess. Your hair fell in delicate curls around your shoulders and a circlet that looked like it was made of silver leaves rested on your head. Silver earcuffs covered the tops of your ears, giving them a pointed look and the little silver flowers added an extra sense of innocence, the only other jewellery you wore being the opal necklace that all three skeletons had bought for your birthday. Your eyes were surrounded by a light dusting of blue to make your eyes pop, your lips covered in a pinkish-purple lip gloss.

You looked amazing. Holy shit. They knew you had been making your costume, but none of them had any idea that you would put this much effort into a costume for one night. All those hours you'd painstakingly practiced your sewing had definitely paid off. You couldn't help but giggle as all three of your skeletons turned bright red and you silently cheered at being able to make them react like that.

Your soft laughter seemed to be what broke the spell you had managed to put on your boyfriends. Before you had even realized, all three had surrounded you. Axe had wrapped his arms around your waist, purring as he nuzzled into your neck and pressed toothy kisses into your skin. Brick took one of your hands in his and Red took the other. In unison, both skeletons brought your hands to their teeth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hands. You felt your face flush at the attention.

"what a beautiful princess. truly the greatest treasure."

"us dragons will have to guard our treasure. wouldn't want anyone to steal her away from us."

They had started pulling you towards the couch, taking care not to stand on your dress and ensuring that you also didn't trip. Axe sat down and pulled you into his lap. You sputtered and whined, hardly noticing when Brick sat down on the other end of the couch and placed your feet in his lap, sliding his hand under the hem of your dress so that he could rub your ankles.

Oh no. You were trapped. And also very comfortable. Especially when Axe pulled the throw blanket, that had been draped over the back of the couch, over the both of you, allowing you to snuggle down into the fluffy material.

Brick picked up the remote and turned Netflix on, immediately scrolling to the horror movies and perusing the choices that were on offer. While he did this, Red started pouring drinks. Just when you'd all decided on what film you were going to start with, the doorbell rang. For a moment, you all blinked in confusion. Then you all seemed to reach the same conclusion and burst out laughing.

Brick pulled out his wallet and handed Red a couple of notes. Opening the door confirmed your suspicions. The pizzas were here. The poor teenager looked a little frightened to be greeted by a skeleton with red eyelights, razor sharp teeth and what appeared to be jet black horns that curled against his skull like a ram. But once Red let loose a few puns, the kid was grinning and trying to hold back laughter as he handed the pizzas over to the skeleton.

With his arms full of pizza, Red turned his back on the door and simply kicked it shut. You squawked in protest as it slammed, a muddy footprint being left on the door. You tried to get up so you could go to clean it only to find that bony arms around your waist had tightened slightly. You turned your head to give a deadpan look towards your teddy bear of a boyfriend behind you while Red sat on the floor in front of you, grabbing a few cushions so that he could get comfortable. His grin widened as he stared back at you.

"hehe nope. ya ain't movin' cupcake." He chuckled.

You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why not?" You tried again to stand, deliberately ignoring how much stronger Axe was and the soft laughter of your other boyfriends in the background as they watched.

"cause. i'm a scary dragon who's captured the beautiful princess. rawr."

You sputtered with laughter at his half-hearted roar and just as you thought you had composed yourself, you took one look at the goofy grin on his face and completely lost it, cackling like the mad woman that Brick had once claimed you to be.

"Haha you big goober."

"yeh, but i'm your goober?" He asked sweetly.

"Pfft. Yeah, you're my big soft goober." You pulled his hand up to give it a kiss.

Axe directed his gaze towards the other two, smirking smugly.

"see that? i'm her goober." He stated proudly.

Oh no. He'd issued a challenge. And you were pretty sure that both Red and Brick weren't going to back down from it. Uh oh. Judging by their devious expressions you could only assume that both of the Fell skeletons had accepted that challenge. Here it comes.

"heh, you may be her goober. but i'm the one she calls sugar skull." Brick bragged.

"dude. are you forgetting that i'm the one she calls cutie pie?" Red countered.

It went back and forth between your three boys as they tossed in all of the cute nicknames you had called them over the time you'd spent together. At first you had blushed, hardly able to believe that they had remembered some of them. But then you remembered that there was food to be had and you refused to let that pizza get cold and go to waste.

It had to have been about ten minutes of the banter between them before they even realized that you had started eating the pizza without them. In fact, you were on your third slice.

"ey! ya eating without us!" Red barked.

"Got bored waitin'." You answered around a mouthful of food. You swallowed the last bite of your pizza.

"Can we just agree that I love you all very much and will give you the most embarrassing nicknames for as long as we all shall live?"

Your boyfriends grumbled slightly, sad that their little argument had been cut short. They immediately brightened up again when you grabbed the remote from Brick and clicked on a random horror movie. House of the Witch? Eh, you hadn't seen it. It could be good.

The skeletons grabbed some pizza and finally settled down, content to binge watch numerous horror movies with you. Axe was especially happy. He was able to cuddle you whenever you got scared. This almost led to another dispute, before it was agreed that they would all take turns cuddling you. Which was more than fine with you.

Yes. You couldn't think of a better way to spend your Halloween in quarantine.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, the skeletons noticed that you had fallen asleep. They couldn't let you sleep on the couch. Your back would be killing you by the time daylight came around. They knew they had to get you to bed.

Brick carefully lifted you up into his arms. He knew it would be too difficult trying to walk up the stairs with your dress trailing on the floor like that, but he could still teleport. Red and Axe motioned for him to take you to bed while they got started on cleaning up once more.

With a quick shortcut, the two of you reappeared in your room. Brick placed you gently on the bed, before going to your chest of drawers and picking out some fluffy pajamas. Walking back over to you, he carefully removed your earrings and necklace before peeling your dress off, taking the time to hang it back up so it didn't get wrinkled. He started to dress you in your sleep clothes, pondering whether he should give your face a quick wipe to remove your make up.

He decided against it. He didn't want to wake you after all.

Once you were ready and he'd bundled you up under the covers, he climbed in after you and pulled you close. You whined softly in your sleep and the mobster panicked for a moment as you shifted. You sighed in content, curling into him and tucking your head beneath his chin. Brick tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, running his knuckles over your chin and kissing your forehead.

He didn't have you to himself for long before Axe and Red teleported into the room. As he expected, they didn't waste any time climbing in. Red hugged your waist and nuzzled into your hair, purring softly. Axe joined after making sure all the lights had been turned off, simply lying next to Red with his arms behind his skull as he drifted off into dreamland.

It was like you were Sleeping Beauty and the three skeletons were the dragons that had been charged with guarding your castle. Each skeleton knew deep in their souls that if it came down to it, they would protect you as fiercely as any dragon hoarding its treasure. Not that anything or anyone would dare to hurt you now. Not with all three of them there with you.

It wasn't long before snores filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/


End file.
